Does Forever Work For You?
by Brulian4ever
Summary: AU. Loosely based on the song Lips of Angel by Hinder. Lucas gets a late night call that turns his life upside down. Rated M for some sexuality. Brucas, Leyton, mentions of Brase. As always, reviews are loved!
1. Chapter 1

I glance at my cell phone as it rings and freeze when I see her number light up the screen. I can feel my pulse race as the phone continues to ring. I lift the phone to my ear. "Brooke?"

"Hey…." I close my eyes for a moment when I hear her raspy voice.

"Brooke, honey, why are you calling me so late?" I say quietly as I sit down at the desk in my den and glance at the clock.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Brooke sniffles.

"Brooke, why are you crying, is everything OK? What happened?" My voice is barely above a whisper now.

"Lucas, why are you whispering?" Brooke asks and I pause for a moment.

"Peyton's asleep in the next room." I say slowly. There's another pause.

"I understand…" I can almost see Brooke nodding her head as she speaks. "I hope I didn't wake her, I just really needed to talk to you tonight."

"I'm glad that you called." I say honestly. "I've missed hearing your voice." I lean back and close my eyes again. Even after all these years, just hearing Brooke Davis' voice still makes me weak in the knees. I glance at the clock again, silently praying that she won't hang up yet. I don't want to say goodbye to her just yet. Right or wrong, I can't say goodbye to her yet.

"I've missed hearing your voice too." The tone in her voice brightens a little and I know that she's smiling. "I had a dream about you, Broody."

"You had a dream about me? Really?" I laugh a little. "I've had a couple of dreams about you myself." There's another moment of silence. "What about Chase, Brooke? I don't want this to start another fight between the two of you."

"Chase left. That's part of the reason I called." Brooke pauses. "What about Peyton? Does she know that you and I still talk?"

"No, she doesn't." I say after a moment.

"That's probably a good thing. I don't think that she would really understand, do you?" Brooke says somewhat bitterly.

"You're probably right about that." I glance at the photo of Peyton that is on my desk. There is no way that Peyton would understand.

"I miss you so much Luke." Brooke's voice has taken on an intimate tone.

"I miss you too, Pretty Girl." I find myself matching her tone, even though I know I shouldn't.

"You haven't called me Pretty Girl in a really long time." Brooke laughs a little and my heart skips a beat, the same way it always does when I hear her laugh.

"You'll always be my Pretty Girl, you know that." I can't keep the emotion out of my voice.

"Good, I'm glad." I can hear her smile. "I always liked being your Pretty Girl." There's a long moment of silence. "Luke… would it be wrong if I asked you to come over? I just… I don't want to be alone right now. It's OK if it's too weird."

"Brooke, I…" I begin but pause. Logically, I know that I should end this conversation right now. "I can be there in 15 minutes." When it comes to Brooke Davis, logic always seems to go out the window.

"Thank you, Luke. I'll see you soon." The line goes dead. I take the phone away from my ear and stare at it for a moment before quickly scribbling a note to Peyton, just in case she wakes up, saying that I couldn't sleep and I went for a drive. 5 minutes later I'm in my car, heading across town toward my wife's ex-best friend's house. I pull in her drive way and sit staring at her house for a while. I know I shouldn't be here. I also know that the moment Brooke asked me to come my mind was already made up. I've never been able to say no to her and most likely I never will. I slowly walk to the front door and ring the bell. It opens a moment later and I lay eyes on Brooke Davis for the first time in months. "Hey." She says with a tiny smile as she steps aside to let me enter and then closes the door behind me. "Thanks again for coming, Luke. I just really needed someone here tonight."

"Anything for you…" My hand gently caresses her cheek, almost as though it has a will of its own, and Brooke smiles, showing me her trademark dimples.

"Did you want something to drink?" Brooke asks as she leads me to the living room.

"No thanks." I shake my head as I sit down on the couch and pat the seat next to me. "Sit down, Brooke. Tell me what's going on."

"My life is a mess, Luke." Brooke sits down next to me with a sigh.

"You and Chase had a fight?" I ask and Brooke is quiet for a moment.

"It was more than a fight." She sniffles. "It's over. He moved out tonight."

"What happened?" I ask as I reach for the Kleenex and hand the box to her.

"He found someone else." Brooke says after a moment as tears spill from her eyes. "Apparently he's been seeing some woman at his office for the last 4 months."

"Oh Brooke…" I immediately wrap my arms around her and she rests her head against my chest. My blood is boiling and all I want to do is find that bastard and beat the crap out of him. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You know, maybe you're better off without him." I pull away to look into her dark eyes. "If he doesn't appreciate how amazing you are, then it's his loss and one day he'll realize the mistake he's made. I know from personal experience."

"The thing is, Luke, he said that the reason he started seeing her was that he knew that I could never love him the way he loved me because…" Brooke's eyes soften as she looks at me and gently touches my cheek. "…because I was still in love with you." Brooke stands suddenly, moving to pour herself a drink. "I think he may have been right." She turns to look at me as she sips her vodka. "I don't know if I've ever loved anyone the way I loved you."

"Brooke, I…" I begin but she stops me.

"Luke, it's OK, you don't have to say anything." She returns to couch and sits down again. "I know you don't feel that way about me anymore." She smiles a sad smile and before I can stop myself, I pull her to me, kissing her firmly on the mouth.

"How can you possibly think that I don't love you, Pretty Girl?" I whisper as I hold her tightly against me. "My feelings for you never changed, you have to know that."

"Do you mean that?" She looks up at me and although I know I should leave this second, all of my will power is gone. I lower my head to kiss her again and she wraps her arms tightly around me as settles herself in my lap, straddling me. She pulls away to look at me as she slowly pulls her sweater over her head. Her breathing is shallow as she takes my hands and gently places them on her body. Her eyes close and her head falls back as I lower my head to kiss her breasts. "Luke…" She breathes my name and I seem to lose all control. I need to have her immediately. I lift her easily and she wraps her legs around my waist as I stand and carry her into the bedroom. I lay her gently on the bed and stare down at her for a moment. I slowly remove the rest of her clothing and my own before joining her on the bed. I'd forgotten how soft her skin was and how her body fit to mine perfectly. "Luke…" She moans my name as she lowers herself onto me.

"Jesus… Brooke…" I bury my face in her hair as I gently rock her back and forth. A few moments later, I feel her body tighten around me and she cries out with pleasure. I groan loudly as I reach my climax. We're both silent for a long time as we lay together, our limbs entangled.

"What does this mean, Luke?" Brooke finally asks the question that both of us are thinking.

"I don't know, Brooke." I say honestly. "I really don't know." I glance at the clock and sigh heavily. It's almost 2 a.m., Peyton is probably freaking out. I know that I need to get up out of this bed but when I feel Brooke cuddle closer to me all thoughts of leaving are gone. All of a sudden my cell phone starts to ring. I instantly recognize the ring tone as Peyton's.

"Are you going to answer that?" Brooke asks as she sits up and pulls the sheet around her. I look at her for a moment and consider lying.

"It's Peyton." I finally decide on the truth, knowing that Brooke would want it.

"Oh…" Brooke looks away. "You should probably go then."

"No, Brooke, I don't have to go." I whisper as I turn her face towards me and gently kiss her mouth.

"Luke…" Brooke begins to protest.

"Do you want me to go?" I ask and she looks at me for a long time before slowly shaking her head.

"You know I don't." She looks away again. "But Peyton…"

"Peyton's not here." I whisper as I pull her into my arms and kiss her temple. "Brooke, I don't know what's going to happen but I know that right now this is where I want to be for as long as you'll have me."

"What about forever?" Brooke looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Does forever work for you?"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Peyton's waiting for me when I get home at 6:00 a.m. She's sitting alone in the living room when I enter the house. She looks up at me and I can see it in her eyes that she knows. She knows exactly where I was and who I was with. I expect her to start crying and yelling, instead she stands and calmly walks over to me. "I'm glad you're home." She kisses my cheek quickly. "I was worried about you."

"I didn't mean to worry you." I say slowly, wondering what the hell she's doing. She knows. I know that she knows so why is acting as though I was simply late home for dinner.

"It's OK." She looks at me for a long time before turning away and heading toward the kitchen. "I'm going to make some coffee, do you want some?"

"Ugh, sure…." I nod. "I'm just going to go shower." She nods silently before disappearing into the kitchen and I slowly go upstairs. I pause for a moment as I peek into Natalie's room. I smile as I watch my three-year old daughter sleep. She looks exactly like her mother, blue eyes and blonde curls. My mind wanders back to Brooke and what she said right before I left.

"_What about forever?" Brooke looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Does forever work for you?" I stare at her for a long time before gently brushing a piece of her long dark hair out of her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks._

"_If you want me forever, Brooke, I'll be here forever." I pause for a moment as I look at her and slowly lower my head to kiss her. "It's always been you, Pretty Girl. It's always been you."_

"_I love you, Luke." Brooke says seriously. "I always loved you and when you married Peyton, I felt like I wanted to die."_

"_Brooke, I married her because I thought you didn't love me anymore." I sigh heavily. "You were with Chase and everyone kept saying that Peyton and I were supposed to be together. I never should have listened to them. I shouldn't have listened to my head… not when my heart was telling me that you were the one."_

"Luke?" The sound of Peyton's voice brings me back to reality. I look up to find her watching me from the top of the stairs.

"Sorry, I was just watching Nat." I look back at our daughter. "She's so beautiful when she sleeps."

"Yes, she is." Peyton says after a moment. "She's always beautiful." The tone in her voice causes me to look at her. Her eyes are empty as she looks at me.

"Peyton…" I turn to face her completely.

"How's Brooke?" She asks suddenly and I'm at a loss for words. "Did she ask about me? Or did you not get around to pleasantries?"

"Peyton, I…" I quietly close Natalie's door and turn to face my wife. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I don't _**want**_ you to say anything Lucas." Peyton shakes her head as tears fill her eyes. "Maybe you could just tell me the truth for once." She turns on her heel and heads into our bedroom.

"Peyton, I'm sorry." I say as I follow her and close the door behind me. "I don't know what else to say."

"You're sorry?" Peyton spins to face me and I cringe when I see the pain in her eyes. "You're out all night fucking your ex-girlfriend and all you can say is I'm sorry?" All of sudden Peyton is flying towards me, her fists striking out to hurt me. "You're such a bastard; you're such a stupid bastard! How could you?!" She continues hitting me and I don't try to stop her. I deserve it. I know I deserve it. After a few minutes she seems to lose her drive to punish me and abruptly stops hitting me. She turns away from me and sits on the bed slowly. She's quiet for a long time before slowly looking up at me. "How long…?" She asks finally. "You and Brooke, how long has it been going on? How long have the two of you been making a fool of me?"

"Peyton, it's not like that." I say slowly and, although it's the truth, I know Peyton will never believe it.

"Oh, really, it's not like that?" Peyton lets out a bitter laugh and shakes her head. "Just answer me one question, Luke. Why? Why now? Why Brooke?" She looks up at me with a slightly desperate expression. "Wasn't I a good wife to you?"

"Peyton, it was never about you." I sigh and lower myself into a chair.

"That's the problem." Peyton's voice cracks with emotion. "I'm your wife. It should be about me."

"I'm sorry Peyton." I look up at her with tears in my eyes. "I wish that things were different. I wish that I was the husband that you want me to be."

"Luke, you are the husband that I want you to be." Peyton says finally. "The only problem is that you want to be that husband to Brooke."

**Update: So a few people asked me to continue this story so I decided to give it a shot. Chapter two is up, so please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Here's the second chapter. When I started writing it, the story kind of took a turn I wasn't expecting and initially I thought this was going to be a Brooke/Lucas story, but now it seems to be more of a Peyton/Lucas/Brooke story. I think Peyton is going to play a bigger role than I had initially anticipated. This chapter may seem kind of slow, it sort of lays the ground work for the rest of the story - plus I love Nathan so any reason to have him in a story. Anyway, of course, I own nothing and reviews would be great! Chapter 3 is on its way! Thanks!**

**XO**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" I open the door a few hours later to find my brother standing on my doorsteps, two cups of coffee in his hands and a concerned expression on his face. "Here." He shoves the coffee towards me as he comes into the kitchen.

"Hey Nate, come on in." I turn around and eye him as I take a sip of the coffee.

"Don't 'Hey Nate" me." He turns around, his expression fierce. "I'm going to ask you again, what the hell did you do? Why the hell did your wife show at my house crying hysterically with your daughter in tow?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that's where she went." I sigh heavily as I sit down at the table and rub my temples slowly.

"You kind of figured of that's where she went?" Nathan stares at me incredulously. "Well, that's great. You know, you could have given us a heads up." He smacks the back of my head. "Jesus, Luke, tell me you didn't do what she's saying you did." He sits down across from me, an expectant look on his face.

"What did she say I did?" I ask slowly. I deserve whatever Nathan wants to throw at me so I brace myself for the worse.

"She didn't say anything really." Nathan takes a swig of the coffee and sighs. "After we set Nat and Jamie up with a movie we tried to talk to her but all we could make out was 'Lucas', 'Brooke' and 'affair'. So Haley sent me over here to find out what hell is going on." Nathan looks at me sceptically. "Now, please tell me that you are not stupid enough to have an affair with Brooke Davis." I open my mouth to speak but Nathan keeps right on going. "And if you are stupid enough to have an affair with Brooke Davis, **please **tell me that you are stupid enough to get **caught **having an affair with Brooke Davis."

"It's not an affair, Nathan." I sigh heavily and run my fingers through my hair. I wish I had something stronger than coffee.

"So what is it?" Nathan asks. "Why does Peyton think you're having an affair if you're not?"

"It was one time." I say finally and Nathan groans loudly, dropping his head on the table.

"Oh come on, Luke…." He looks at me and shakes his head again. "I have a newsflash for you. One time, a hundred times, if you have sex with someone who isn't you're wife, that's an affair."

"Ask if you're helping Nate." I stand up and go to the fridge, glancing at the clock. 12:30, not too early. I pull a beer out and offer it to Nathan. He glances at the clock himself before shrugging and accepting it.

"Alright, so start from the beginning." Nathan says, taking a long swig of his beer. "How the fuck did this happen? I mean, Brooke? Of all people, it had to be Brooke. Nothing like pouring salt in the wound."

"I never meant for it happen." I drain half the beer in one gulp and look at my brother. At least he's not judging me. It would have been completely understandable if he automatically took Peyton's side. "You know her and Chase broke up right?"

"I hadn't heard but I'm not surprised." Nathan shakes his head. "They were over for supper last week and I could tell that something wasn't right between them." He takes another drink. "OK, so she broke up with Chase…" He motions for me to continue.

"He moved out last night. She called, late, she was so upset and crying and she asked me come over." Nathan's eyebrows raise. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have gone but you didn't hear her on the phone. She sounded so broken. She needed a friend."

"Friends don't offer that kind of support." Nathan mutters under his breath with a smirk on his face and I glare at him. He's enjoying this. "Oh don't give me that look. You're the stupid one who got caught doing his ex. Stop looking at me like I just kicked your puppy and get on with the story. She called…"

"We talked for a bit. She asked me to come over." I finish the bear and set the bottle down in front of me.

"And obviously you went." Nathan asks, no sarcasm this time for which I'm grateful. "So then what?"

"She was crying when I got there and she started saying that Chase told her he cheated on her because she was still in love with me." I glance at Nathan, who doesn't look all that surprised by that revelation. "That doesn't shock you?"

"Truthfully, Luke, no it doesn't." Nathan shrugs a little. "I mean, I obviously don't like Chase too much right now, but I did like him. He was a good guy and he cared about Brooke, but he was always insecure when it came to you." He shrugs again. "I think he was always waiting for the day that you would decide you wanted her back and she would go running."

"But, it wasn't like that." I stare at him, completely bewildered. "I mean, Brooke and I hadn't laid eyes on each other in months. Hell that last time we were in the same room together was Jamie's birthday and we didn't even speak because Peyton was there."

"Yeah, but obviously he wasn't wrong Luke." Nathan sighs a little. "OK, so you slept with her, then what?"

"Peyton called my cell." Nathan chuckles, shaking his head and muttering something that sounds like 'of course she did'. "I ignored the call but Brooke told me to go."

"And that's when you came home and Peyton ripped you a new one?" Nathan eyes me as he lifts the beer bottle to his mouth.

"No, I stayed until almost 7 this morning." I drop my eyes. I'm not a complete asshole. I know what I did was wrong. I know that I hurt Peyton in worst possible way, but I can't help how I feel about Brooke.

"Well no wonder she left. I'm surprised she didn't kill you." Nathan shakes his head. "So, what does this mean?" Nathan asks and I look up at him. "Are you leaving Peyton?"

"I don't know." I shrug a little.

"Does Brooke want you to?" Nathan furrows his brow. I can see his mind working overtime trying to process all of the information that I've given him.

"I'm in love with her Nathan." I don't really answer his question because to be honest I'm not really sure. Yeah, Brooke wanted me forever last night but she was hurting then. Who knows how she'll feel in the light of day, with a clear head. "I think I always have been."

"So, what about Peyton? What about Natalie? Where does my niece fit into this?" Nathan's eyes are full of concern and for a moment I'm really thankful for my brother. No matter what happens between Peyton and I, I know he'll do what's necessary to shield Natalie from it even if we can't.

"I love Peyton but I'm not in love with her. I don't know if I've ever been _in love_ with her." The realization hits me like a ton of bricks. That may be the first time I've ever really admitted that to myself. "And you know I would give my life for Nat but she shouldn't be raised in a home with parents who don't really want to be together." I sigh heavily. I know my baby girl is going to be hurt and the thought practically kills me.

"Fair enough." Nathan nods slowly. He stares at me for a long time before standing and slapping me gently on the shoulder. "You're my brother Luke and you know I've always got you're back, but Peyton's my friend and she deserves some closure. You've got to figure out what you want." He pauses for a second. "You've got to talk to Brooke."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Yah! Part Three... of the story that was only supposed to be a one-shot (LOL). This chapter's a little different as it is from Peyton & Brooke's POV. I don't know if I'm going to continue this way or not or if I'm going to stick with strictly Luke's POV but I thought that there should be at least a little bit that comes from the two of them because really they are the ones affected the most by the triangle not Luke. Anyway, I hope you like it but even if you don't please let me know - constructive criticism is welcomed too :)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Peyton's POV**

"Mama, why are you crying?" I open my eyes to find Natalie watching me. The blue eyes she inherited from her father are clouded with worry and it breaks my heart.

"Haley, please…" I look at my sister-in-law with pleading eyes. I can't be around Nat right now because I don't know what to say to her. I don't know to answer her questions. Haley nods and lifts my daughter into her arms.

"Come on sweetheart." She murmurs as she turns toward the door. "Your mama's just tired. We should let her rest." I breathe a tiny sigh of relief when I hear the door close. I don't want Natalie to see me like this. I don't want to shatter the image she has of her father and right now I don't trust myself not to bad mouth him. How could he do this? How could he just destroy everything we built together? And with Brooke. Any hope I ever had of reconciling with my former friend is gone. There's no getting past this. We've done too much to each other. We've hurt each other way too much. I sink further into the pillow as the sobs overtake me and squeeze my eyes shut. "Peyton, honey…" I open my eyes to find Haley sitting on the edge of the bed. Concern is etched across her face.

"Where's Nat?" I glance toward the door and Haley frowns a little.

"She's outside with Jamie. Deb's watching them." She reaches for my hand. "Peyton, you should eat something." She whispers, gently brushing my blond hair from my eyes.

"I'm not hungry." I roll away from her. "I just want to sleep." I love Haley but right now I just want her to go. I'm going to start crying again any second and I really want to be alone when that happens.

"Hales…" I hear Nathan's voice as the door opens. He's back from Luke's. Yes, it's Luke's now. It's not my home. It'll never be my home again. I'm not sure it was ever really my home to begin with.

"We'll be just outside if you need us, OK?" Haley whispers and I nod silently. I hear her sigh a little before standing. A few moments later I hear the door close and muffled voices in the hall. I glance toward the door before climbing out of the bed and pressing my ear to the wall. "What did he say?" Haley asks in a hushed tone and my heart starts to race uncontrollably. There's silence for a long time and then I hear Nathan sigh quietly.

"He said he's in love with Brooke." The words cut through me like a knife. I can't hear anymore. I return to the bed and curl up on my side. How did this happen? Yesterday I was married to my soul mate, the man of my dreams. How do you just stop loving someone in one day and start loving someone else? That's right, you don't. I push the thought from my head. I can't think about that right now. I can't let those thoughts in because if I do, that means I have to admit the truth and the truth is not something I want to admit to myself right now.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

**Brooke's POV**

God I am such an idiot. I heave a sigh as I pull the sheets from my bed. I can still smell Lucas on them. Why did I do that? Why did I call him last night? What did I think was going to happen? I turn to leave the room with the sheets in my hands and catch a glance of myself in the mirror. When did I become this person? When did I become the one thing I swore I would never be? Yes, Peyton's done a lot to me. She's done things I don't think I can ever forgive but does that give me the right to sleep with her husband? And what about Natalie? Natalie Brooklyn. My Goddaughter who I don't even know. How can I tear her family apart? What gives me that right? Sighing again, I turn away from the mirror and head to the laundry room. As I load the washer, I replay Luke's words in my head.

_If you want me forever, Brooke, I'll be here forever_

This is Lucas Scott. In the end, he always goes back to Peyton. But what if this time is different? What if this time I get what I want? Could I really be happy at Peyton's expense? At Natalie's expense? But is it so wrong for me to be a little selfish? I've spent my whole life putting other people's happiness ahead of my own, maybe it's my turn now. Because Chase was right. No matter how much he loved me, I couldn't love him back, not in the way he wanted me to. My heart always belonged to someone else, even if I couldn't admit it. So why shouldn't he turn to someone else? He deserves to be happy. How can I begrudge him that chance? I can't. The doorbell brings me out of my thoughts and I turn on the washer before making my way to the front door. I swing it open to find Lucas standing in front of me.

"Hey Pretty Girl." The words bring a smile to my face automatically. At least I'm still his Pretty girl. "Can I come in?" I nod silently and step aside. We walk into the kitchen and I get two bottles of water before we sit down at the table.

"How'd it go with Peyton this morning?" I ask, slowly taking a sip of the water.

"About as well as expected." He shrugs a little. He looks surprisingly calm and I can't help but wonder what that means. "She took Natalie and went to Nathan and Haley's. We haven't talked since."

"So I should probably expect a visit from a pretty pissed off Haley then?" I cringe. I don't want to put Nathan and Haley in the middle of this.

"I already had my visit from Nathan." Lucas rubs his neck. He looks tired. "It wasn't that bad. He didn't punch me, which was what I was expecting. I think he's trying to stay as neutral as possible." I nod slowly and bite my lip nervously as I look at him. I've watched Lucas Scott grow from the sweet broody boy I fell in love with at 16 to the man in front of me and I loved him every day. I may have denied it; I may have tried to distract myself with Chase, but in the end it was always Lucas. I just couldn't admit it until Chase forced me to.

"So what do we do now?" My voice comes a little strangled and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"That's up to you Brooke." There's no hesitation in his answer. "I told you last night, if you want me I'll be here forever." His blue eyes sparkle as he stands, pulling me to my feet. "It was always you Brooke."

"Are you sure?" I search his eyes for even a hint of doubt or uncertainty. I've had the rug pulled out from under me by Lucas Scott too many times not to be cautious.

"I'm sure." He smiles that broody, squinty smile of his that I love so much. "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis." I can't help but smile as he repeats the words he said to me so many years ago. He pauses for moment before slowly lowering his head and brushing his lips over mind softly, almost hesitantly, and I let go. My arms slide around his neck.

"So, we're really doing this?" I ask as I pull away to look at him. This is going to set everyone's life into chaos but for once I can't bring myself to worry about it.

"We're doing this Pretty Girl." Lucas whispers into my ear as he wraps his arms around me. I close my eyes and let the feel of his arms soothe me. The ding of the doorbell pulls me back to reality and I slowly look up at him.

"I'll be right back." I murmur as I reluctantly untangle myself from his arm. He nods and kisses my forehead as I turn and start toward the door. I know there's one of two people on the other side. I take a breath and swing the door open to find myself face to face with a very distressed Haley James-Scott. "Hey Tutor Girl." I open the door wider and she steps inside. At that moment Lucas appears from the kitchen and Haley looks at the both of us.

"So, it's true."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hales…" I begin but she shuts me up with just a look. She really does have this whole mom thing mastered. I glance at Brooke, who can barely even look at Haley. The former tutor's opinion has always been important to her and I can tell that she hates the way my sister-in-law is looking at her.

"What is the matter with the two of you?" Haley glares at us, hands on her hips as though she's talking to two children. "After everything we've _all_ been through because of this god forsaken triangle and you two go and resurrect it!" She turns her glare to me. "Damn it Luke! Did Peyton cross your mind? Natalie? Do you know what you've done to that little girl?" Her hand flies out to hit me in the shoulder as she glares at me fiercely. There's disapproval and disappointment in her eyes as she looks at me but something else flashes behind them when her eyes meet Brooke's. The two women stare at each other for a long moment before Haley shakes her head. "Tigger, this isn't you. I know you and Peyton aren't on good terms right now but…"

"Not on good terms?" Brooke cuts her off suddenly and her hazel eyes flash. "I think that's putting it mildly, Hales. Peyton and I don't speak because she cut me out of her life." Haley frowns and I stare at the two of them. I'm completely confused. Peyton cut Brooke out? "You remember, don't you Hales?" Brooke's raspy voice is thick and she looks like she's about to break into tears. "You were there the day she turned on me for something I didn't even do; something I had absolutely no control over." I gently reach out to Brooke but she shakes her head in my direction. I still don't know what's going on. Peyton told me that she and Brooke had a falling out and Brooke told her they were done. She didn't give details and when I pushed, she yelled that I was always taking Brooke's side and she was sick of it so I dropped the whole thing. Peyton's anger had been so fierce and now Brooke's saying that whole thing was Peyton? "You were there Haley." Brooke's speaking again and my eyes dart between the two women, who haven't looked away from each other. "You heard the things she said to me and you _know _that I didn't do anything." Brooke glances at me quickly before looking back at Haley. "I'm not saying what I did was right." Brooke blinks back tears. "I know it was wrong, I know that, but don't stand here and act like I'm the only one who betrayed our friendship because Peyton did that a long time ago." She wipes the tears from her face. What the hell is she talking about? I have absolutely no idea what's going on and Haley and Brooke are just staring at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Brooke, I know Peyton hurt you." Haley's eyes are sad as she looks at her friend. "But you can't expect me to let that justify what the two of you did."

"I'm not asking you to justify it." Brooke's voice is quiet. "I'm asking you to be my friend." Brooke's eyes are practically pleading with and Haley looks conflicted. "I never asked you to choose. When everything happened with Peyton, I never once asked you to choose because I didn't want to put you in the middle. Even though I think I had ever right to, I never asked you to pick a side because Peyton was your friend; she was your family and I wasn't going to put you into that position."

"Tigger, I know that what she did hurt you." Haley sighs. "And I've told her that but what she did doesn't…"

"Doesn't give me the right to sleep with her husband." Brooke finishes her sentence. I still don't know what the hell is going on. What the hell are they talking about? "And how do you think I felt, Hales? I gave up everything for her. I suffered in silence for years and she just assumed that I was capable of those things; that I would do that." Suffered in silence? What the hell did Peyton do? And why isn't Haley as confused as I am?

"Brooke, I didn't know." Haley shakes her head. "Maybe I suspected, but I didn't know for sure until that day…"

"Oh come on, Haley…" Brooke looks exacerbated now and I'm getting more and more confused. "Nathan knew! Jesus, even Peyton knew! So, if you didn't know Haley, it was because you didn't want to know; you chose to ignore it." Wait? What? Peyton knew? Nathan knew? Apparently everyone knows what the hell is going on but me.

"Brooke, what are you…" I begin but neither woman even acknowledges that I'm in the room.

"Haley, I know that Nathan told you he found me crying at the reception. What did you think I was crying about?" Brooke's eyes are sad as she looks at my brother's wife and I don't even attempt to butt in. Whatever conversation they're having I'm apparently just along for the ride. What reception are they talking about? Nathan and Haley's? That was so long ago it doesn't make sense that they would be talking about that. Plus, the way Haley's eyes are darting to me and quickly back to Brooke leaves only one obvious answer: my reception; my wedding to Peyton. I never knew Brooke was upset that day, but apparently everyone else did.

"I didn't know Brooke." Haley's eyes are staring intently into Brooke's. "I swear."

"Yeah, sure Haley…" Brooke shakes her head. "The point is Peyton Sawyer stopped caring about my feelings a long time ago." Both women are quiet for a long time before Brooke sighs, running her fingers through her hair. "But you don't need to lecture me. I know what I did was wrong. I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you." Brooke finally looks at me. "I'll be upstairs." She squeezes my hand quickly before throwing one last pleading look in Haley's direction and turning to leave the room. I'm watch her leave in shocked silence before looking back at Haley. Haley's watching Brooke's retreating figure with an expression that I can't read. What the hell just happened here?

"Hales, what the hell was that?" I ask when Haley finally turns back to look at me. "What was she talking about? I thought it was Brooke who stopped talking to Peyton, not the other way around?"

"Not exactly…" Haley says finally. "Peyton…." She pauses for a moment. She looks conflicted as to what she should tell me. "Peyton heard some things and she just kind of accused Brooke without letting her defend herself." She glances toward the stairs again. "But that doesn't excuse what you did, Lucas." She turns back to me. "You're still married. You made vows."

"I know that." I run my fingers through my hair with a sigh. She's changing the subject and I'll let it go for now, but we are going to come back to this. Someone is going to explain what the hell happened. "I never wanted to hurt Peyton and I didn't come over here to cheat, Haley. She was upset and I was only trying to comfort her."

"Yeah, I can see that." Haley shakes her head again. "She's devastated, Luke. She won't get out of bed. She can't even look at Natalie."

"And I'm sorry for that, Haley." I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "I never wanted to hurt her and I hate that Natalie has to deal with the consequences of that but what was I supposed to do? Stay in a loveless marriage just for Nat's sake? We both know that doesn't work."

"What am _I_ supposed to do Luke?" Haley sighs heavily. "She's my friend and the two of you have completely destroyed her. I can't just sit by and do nothing about that."

"Hales, I love you and I know it's in your nature to want to jump in and fix everything but you can't fix this and you need to stay out of it." My eyes plead with her and she looks at me for a long time before throwing a glance toward the stairs. "Can you please tell me what the hell you and Brooke were talking about? What did Peyton do? Because I really don't understand…"

"It's not my place." Haley shakes her head slowly. "You should talk to Brooke, she's the one who should explain it not me." She pauses as she looks at me for a long moment. "I hope you know what you're doing, Luke, because there's no going back this time."

"I know…" I say slowly and she just looks at me.

"You better know." Haley frowns a little. "Because I love both of those girls. They've already been through so much and I'm tired of constantly watching my friends cry over you." I nod silently and Haley looks at me fiercely. "I'm serious Luke! This is it, this is your final decision. There's no more back and forth. You and Peyton are done, you were finished the moment you fell into bed with Brooke. And as for Brooke, her heart's been broken too many times because of you, so if you decide to do this with her, you can't change your mind in a few months because if you do, you will break her totally and completely.

"Haley, I promise you this is it. I'm done. This is where I want to be." I tell her seriously as she eyes me a little sceptically.

"You better be done." She rubs her hand over her face slowly and lets out another sigh. "I should go. Tell Brooke I'm sorry if she felt like I was attacking her and to call if she needs to, I'll be around." I nod silently as Haley turns toward the door. "I'm serious Luke, you've already hurt Peyton, don't hurt Brooke too. This situation is bad enough as it is and I just don't think that any of us can handle anything more." Haley turns and leaves without another word. I stare at the door for a long moment before slowly heading up the stairs. I knock quietly on the bedroom door. I open the door and find Brooke sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey baby." She looks up at me as I sit down next to her. "You want to tell me what that was about?" Brooke's silent for a long time as she stares at her hands. She struggling with something; she looks like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders and I wish she would open up to me.

"What did Haley say?" Brooke looks over at me and I watch her for a moment before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to me.

"She told me I should talk to you." I whisper, brushing my lips across her temple. "You know you can tell me anything Brooke. Peyton told me that it was you who ended the friendship, now you're saying that it was Peyton. Just talk to me."

"It happened not long after Nat's first birthday." Brooke murmurs, pressing herself closer to me and I tighten my arms around her. "Peyton showed up and just started yelling at me; accusing me of flirting with you and hitting on you, basically trying to steal you or something." She blinks back tears. "Haley was here, she saw it. The things that she said to me, they were horrible. I mean, yes, I still had feelings for you obviously, but I never would have acted on them. I buried those feelings so she could be happy. I gave up the only person I've ever really loved so she could be happy…"

"Brooke…" I glance down at her. "Why would she think that? You never did anything even remotely close to flirting with me? Where would she get that?"

"She got it from you." She says after a long moment as she pulls away to look up at me. "Apparently you were saying my name in your sleep."

**A/N - Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been having some really bad writer's block with this story. I think I know where I want it to go but I'm just not sure how to get there. Anyway, I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but here it is. Please review, I want to hear all of your thoughts. I own nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hey Everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update again. Work hasn't been fit this week and I just haven't been in the writing mood for the last little while. That being said, I've finally finished the next chapter and I have to say I'm pretty proud of it. I hope you all like the direction I've taken the story. **

**I own nothing. Mark & the CW own everything, only the ideas are mine. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Lucas' POV**

"_She got it from you." She says after a long moment as she pulls away to look up at me. "Apparently you were saying my name in your sleep."_

I stare at Brooke in shock. What is she talking about? I was saying Brooke's name in my sleep? Peyton knew? Peyton knew and she never said anything to me. Instead she took her anger out on Brooke? Her best friend? How could she do that? Why would she do that?

"Yeah…" Brooke's raspy voice brings me back to reality. "What you're feeling right now, times that by about a million and that's how I felt." I look down at her and she's biting her bottom lip to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." I whisper, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry that she did that to you." My mind is still racing. Brooke knew! The thought hits me suddenly. All this time, Brooke knew I still had feelings for her. Why did she wait so long? We could have been together years ago.

"After everything that she and I been through together, the fact that she thought I could do that to her…" Brooke shakes her head slowly. "God, I thought I was past this." She wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Brooke, why didn't you tell me?" I ask quietly. "If I had known…."

"I was still denying my feelings for you at that point. Besides, if I told you, I would be doing exactly what she accused me of doing." She shrugs a little. "And she was still my P. Sawyer, I still loved her."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say." I shake my head. "Everyone knew about this but me?" I still can't wrap my head around everything that's happened in the last 24 hours. "Nathan and Haley?"

"I asked Haley not to say anything to you about Peyton." Brooke sighs. "I don't know what she told Nathan so I don't know if he knew about what you said or not. But he knew about me." Brooke looks at her hands for a long moment. "He found me crying at your wedding. I knew watching you marry someone else would hurt, but I didn't think it would hurt that much." She takes a breath before continuing. "Nathan, he just held me. He told me that I was a good friend and that Peyton was lucky to have me, because not many people would sacrifice what I was sacrificing for her." She looks up at me with tears swimming in her eyes. "We had a similar conversation right after Natalie was born. Your brother's a pretty great person, you know; he kept me together." I guess that's why Nathan didn't freak out on me this morning. He's the one that had to watch Brooke suffer for all of these years. "Anyway, it doesn't matter, Luke." Brooke takes another deep breath and slowly lets it out. "What's done is done and in the end Peyton was right."

"She wasn't right. I kissed you, not the other way around." I tell her quietly, brushing the hair from her face.

"But I called you…" She sighs, looking away from me.

"You called looking for a friend." I interrupt her. "I'm the one who lied to my wife. Besides, you were upset, if anything I took advantage of the situation."

"Come on, Luke…" Brooke lets out a sarcastic laugh. "I knew exactly what I was doing. It's not like you forced me into anything."

"Maybe it was just bound to happen then." I turn lift her chin. "Brooke, we're supposed to be together, you know that just as well as I do." Tears fall down her face and I gently brush them away. "Peyton just prolonged the inevitable."

"Do you really think so?" She looks up at me slowly, her eyes desperate for reassurance.

"Yeah, I do." I nod. "You once told me that people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." A tiny smile finds her lips. "Well, you were right. It may have been a rocky road but we found each other in the end." I lean down and brush my lips across hers before wrapping my arms around her and she buries her face in my chest. My arms tighten around Brooke's tiny frame and I try to process everything that's just happened. For some inexplicable reason I feel a surge of anger towards Peyton. I realize that I have no right to be angry at her after what I've done, but knowing what she put Brooke through for no reason at all makes me want to find her and give her a piece of my mind. But I'm not blameless in this situation. I know I'm not blameless in this situation. The fact that I caused the destruction of their friendship is not lost on me and that's a burden I have to carry. The sound of my cell phone cuts through the silence and I freeze when I hear the ring tone.

"Is that Peyton?" Brooke pulls away, worry etched across her face. I pull the phone from my pocket and stare at the screen, nodding silently. "You should answer it," I look over at her. "It might be about Natalie. You need to answer it."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I reach for her hand and take a breath as I flip the phone open. "Peyton?" There's silence on the other end. "Peyton? Are you there?"

"Daddy?" I freeze when I hear my daughter's voice. "Daddy, can you come get me?"

"Natalie?" My heart starts to race and I can see Brooke's eyes widen out of the corner of my eye. "Nat, baby, where did you get mommy's phone?"

"I took it from her purse." She whispers. "I'm supposed to be playing with Jamie." I hear her sniffle a little and cringe at the thought of my daughter crying. "Daddy, can you come get us now? Mama's sad. I think she misses you. I miss you. I haven't see you all day and I don't want to stay here anymore."

"Oh baby girl, I wish I could come get you, but I don't think I can." My voice cracks a little. God, how do I explain this to her? She's just a baby, she doesn't understand. "But, you love visiting Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley and you get to play with Jamie."

"No! I don't want to Daddy! Please come get me! Please Daddy! Please!" I can hear her crying heavily and tears fill my own eyes.

"Shhh! OK honey." I try to sooth her as best I can. "I need you to find Uncle Nathan or Aunt Haley for me, OK?"

"Are you gonna come?" She asks again, sniffling loud. I glance at Brooke, who's watching me closely, worry plastered all over her face.

"I'm coming. I promise." I tell my daughter. "But I need to talk to your aunt or uncle first, OK?"

"OK…." Natalie whispers. There's silence and then rustling, the sound of a door opening and footsteps. "Uncle Nathan…" I can hear Natalie's voice faintly.

"Nat? Honey, why are you crying?" My brother's voice is full of concern. "Where did you get that phone? Who are you talking to you?" His voice is getting louder as he, I assume, walks toward Natalie.

"Daddy wants to talk to you." There's more rustling and then Nathan's voice is in my ear.

"Luke? What's going on?" I breathe a sigh of relief when I hear him. "Why is Natalie crying? Did you call Peyton's cell phone?"

"I didn't call Peyton." I shake my head, even though I know Nathan can't see me. "Natalie called me. I'm speed dial one on Peyton's cell. We showed Natalie how to call in case there was an emergency."

"OK, that doesn't explain the crying though." Nathan's voice is low.

"She asked me to come over… begged is more like it." I sigh a little. "I couldn't say no to her but I just wanted to give you and Haley a heads up."

"I don't think Peyton wants to see you man…" Nathan pauses for a moment. "But if Nat wants you than you should come. She doesn't understand what's going on. She needs her dad."

"Alright. I'll be there soon." I hang up the phone and turn to look at Brooke, who's watching me silently. "I have to go…."

"It's fine." She forces a smile as she squeezes my hand. "She's your daughter Lucas, she'll always come first. I know that." I drop a kiss on her forehead before standing and heading toward the door. I'm almost out of the room when I turn back to her.

"Come with me." I hold my hand my hand out to her.

"Luke, I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Brooke shakes her head.

"You're a part of my life now Brooke. I want you with me." She looks at me for a long moment before standing and placing her hand in mine.

"OK."

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

**Brooke's POV**

I bite my lip nervously as I stare at the house in front of me. Lucas just went in to see Natalie. I told him that I would wait out here. Natalie needs her father. This isn't about me, or Luke, or even Peyton. Right now this is about a confused little girl who just wants her daddy to make everything better. I sigh heavily and sit on the roof of Luke's car as the front door opens and Nathan steps out. I give him a small wave as he makes his way towards me.

"What are you too good for our house now?" He nudges me with his shoulder and I shrug a little as he takes a seat next to me. "You going to hide out here all day?"

"I don't belong in there Nate." I shake my head slowly as I look up at him. "He's here for Natalie. This isn't about me." Nathan nods and we're both silent for a moment.

"You want to talk about it?" He says finally and I look up at him.

"There's nothing to talk about." I shrug again. "I can't change what I did and even if I could, I can't say that I would." I stare at my hands. "I love him, Nate."

"I know you do." Nathan wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into a half hug.

"Does Haley hate me?" I ask in a whisper. It sucks that Nathan and Haley are stuck in the middle of all this. But I guess it was inevitable with a group that's as close as we are, or were I should say.

"Of course she doesn't hate you, Brooke." Nathan kisses the top of my head lightly. "Haley could never hate you."

"I don't want her to hate me." I look up at him and blink back tears. "I couldn't bear it if I lost Haley too." It's true. My friendship with Peyton is beyond repair and I don't know what I would do if I lost Haley too.

"You haven't lost her, I promise." Nathan gives my shoulders a light squeeze. "You know you haven't lost me either. We'll always be here for you, Brooke. This is a crappy situation all around but I promise you we're not going to pick sides. There's no Team Peyton vs. Team Brooke. You're just as much a part of this family as she is. So, you're not going to get rid of us that easy. OK?" I nod and give him a small smile. "Now, come on…" He hops off the car and holds his hand out to me. "Haley wants to see you, your godson wants to see you and I know Luke wants to see you."

"Nate, I can't… Peyton…." I shake my head quickly. "I don't need to rub this in her face. I'm not that cruel." I don't relish the thought that Peyton's hurting. Our friendship may be over but that doesn't mean I want her to suffer and I don't need to throw what I did in her face.

"It's pretty unlikely you'll see her." Nathan tells me softly. "She's locked in the guest room upstairs. I don't think she'll be coming out." He offers me his hand again and I hesitate for a second before reluctantly accepting it and allowing him to pull me toward the house. Haley pulls the front door open as we approach and she envelops me in a hug the moment I reach her.

"I'm sorry Tigger." She whispers into my ear before pulling away to look at me. "You were right, I shouldn't have picked sides like that. I know this is a complicated situation."

"I don't have any excuses for what I did…" I drop my head in shame. "But how do I walk away from the love my life?"

"I know." Haley squeezes my hand. "I just need you to understand something, OK? Peyton, she's really going to need somebody for the next little while so I might not be around much at least until she gets back on her feet."

"I know, Hales." I smile, pulling her into another hug. "If you weren't there for her, you wouldn't be the Haley James-Scott I know and love."

"Brooke?" We separate to find Luke standing in the kitchen doorway with Natalie in his arms.

"Hey Broody." I flash him a quick smile before looking at Natalie. "Hi Natalie. You probably don't remember me…" I haven't seen her in so long and I can't get over how big she's gotten, and how much she looks like Peyton.

"You're Aunt Brooke." The little girl says and my heart stops as I look up at Lucas quickly before looking back at his daughter.

"I can't believe you remember me." I swallow a sob as I slowly approach them and Natalie glances at her father.

"I don't really…" She bites her lip. "Mama has a box with of pictures of you. We look at them sometimes when Daddy's not home. She said you used to be friends when you were little but she hurt you and now you're not anymore." I'm speechless. I'm literally speechless. I have no idea what I'm supposed to say or how I'm supposed to react to this. "Could you be her friend again? She's really sad. Maybe if you were her friend again, she wouldn't be sad anymore."

"Luke…" I stare up at him in shock. "Did you know?"

"No." He shakes his head slowly and I turn to look at Nathan and Haley. I can tell from the disbelief on their faces that they had no idea about any of this either.

"Mama!" Natalie cries and I spin around to find Peyton standing at the bottom of the stairs. She looks… well awful is the only word that I can think of that would accurately describe it.

"What are you doing here?" She's looking directly at me and I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"Brooke…" Haley's hand on my shoulder causes me to jump and I turn to see her watching me with concern in her eyes.

"I… ugh…." I look back at Peyton, who hasn't moved her spot at the foot of the stairs. Her blue eyes stare into mine and I suddenly can't breathe. "I'm sorry. I have to go." I push past Nathan and bolt of out the house as fast as my legs can take me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - OK, so I completely suck! I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update! I was away for two weeks and then work was crazy and when I came back I just really wasn't feeling all that inspired! Anyway, the whole point is I swear I'll be better at updating. Here's the newest chapter, please let me know what you think! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Peyton's POV**

"Brooke, wait…" Nathan tries to stop her as she pushes past him and practically runs from the house. Brooke doesn't even so much as glance in his direction and I watch Nathan look at Haley, his blue eyes cloudy with worry. "I'll go check on her…" He throws a glance in my direction before turning to follow my former best friend.

"No, Nathan, let me…" Everyone stares at me in shock as I slowly approach my brother-in-law. I have no idea what I'm going to say to her but the truth is this conversation has been a long time coming and Natalie's confession is the final straw.

"Peyton…" Lucas' voice pulls me back to reality and I turn to look at him with Natalie still in his arms. "Ugh… Hales… can you…" He nods in Nat's direction and Haley nods silently, approaching my husband, holding her arms out to Natalie.

"Nat, honey, do you want to come with me? We'll go see what Jamie's doing, OK?" Haley smiles at my daughter, who shakes her head and buries her face in her father's shoulder. She's so confused by everything that's going on and I wish there was something I could do to comfort her. The day she was born was the happiest day of my life. I didn't think it was possible to love another person as much as I love her and everything I've ever done was for her, to make sure that she didn't have the kind of childhood that I had; that all of us had really. I swore that she would never know what it was like to have an absentee parent.

"Nat, baby, you should go with Aunt Haley." My voice is soft and gently as I approach them. "Just for a little while, OK?"

"I want to go home, Mama." Natalie looks up at me and my heart breaks at the pain I see in her eyes.

"I know, honey, but I need to talk to Aunt Brooke right now so can you go with Aunt Haley for me, please." I ask her quietly and she looks at me for a long time before slowly nodding and letting Haley take her out of Luke's arms. I watch them leave the room before turning and heading toward the door.

"Peyton, wait…" Luke stops me and I hesitate for a moment before turning back to him. I don't want to look at him. I don't want to see the concern in his eyes because I know it's not for me, it's for my brunette former best friend.

"I need to do this Lucas and so does Brooke." I say after a moment, taking a deep breath. "We should have had this conversation a long time ago." I glance at Nathan, who's been watching the whole scene in silence, and sigh a little. Haley's always tried to stay neutral when it came to me and Brooke but I've always known that if push came to shove Nathan would take Brooke's side over mine and from his expression I think that day may have come. Sighing again I pull the front door open and slowly step outside. I can see Brooke leaning against Luke's car, her hands on the hood. She looks like she's about to throw up at any second. I can't say I blame her for that. If the rolls were reversed, that's definitely how I would feel. I chew on my bottom lip nervously as I slowly make my way across the driveway. "Brooke…" My voice causes her to jump and she spins around to look at me. "I…."

"Peyton, what does this mean?" Brooke's voice is barely above a whisper and if I'm being completely honest I'm totally in shock. This is Brooke Davis. I excepted the firecracker in her to come out and the insults to start to fly but she just looks exhausted now. "Why does your daughter know about me? Why would you tell her about me? I don't understand."

"Because you were my best friend." The words sound simple enough to me but Brooke recoils as though I've slapped her.

"I was your best friend?" Brooke stares at me as tears fill her eyes. "Is that supposed to make everything OK between us? You can't just throw that around when it's convenient for you, Peyton. I obviously wasn't that important to you. That's why you had no trouble turning on me for something that Lucas did." She shakes her head before turning away from and leaning against the car again. "Just go, Peyton, please."

"I knew I would lose him." The words tumble from my mouth and shock even me. Brooke looks over her shoulder at me, a completely confused expression on her face, before slowly turning to look at me again. "When I heard him say your name, I knew I was going to lose him." Tears fill my eyes and I quickly wipe them away. "I knew that you still loved him, Brooke, and I knew that when he found out, he'd leave me." I run my fingers through my hair and sigh again. "I couldn't let Natalie grow up without her father and I couldn't lose him.

"How could you think so little of me Peyton?" Brooke stares at me, pain evident in her eyes. "How could think that I would do that you? I never would have done that to you." She shakes her head as tears spring to her eyes and she doesn't even bother to wipe them away. "Do you have any idea how badly you hurt me. Those things that you said to me, the things you accused me of. After everything you and I had been through together. After everything I gave up so you could be happy, the fact that you could just turn on me like that…."

"But I wasn't wrong Brooke." I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth because Brooke's eyes get wide and suddenly all trace of sadness is gone.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHTOHTOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

**Brooke's POV**

My eyes go wide when I hear the words leave Peyton's mouth. _But I wasn't wrong_. Is she fucking kidding me?

"You caused this!" I practically scream and have to check myself. "I'm willing to take responsibility for what I did Peyton. I know that it was wrong and I know that I had no right to do it but we wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for you!" I shake my head and take a deep breath as I look at the blonde in front of me. "You ended our friendship, not me."

"And that gave you the right to sleep with my husband?" Peyton stares at me incredulously.

"Of course not Peyton!" I sigh heavily and shake my head. "But I never would have called him if you hadn't cut me out. I would have called you." I blink back tears again. Peyton stares at me for a long moment before slowly walking towards me and leaning against the car next to me.

"I knew, Brooke." She says finally and I stare at her in confusion. "I knew long before I ever heard him say your name that he still loved you." She shakes her head with a sigh. "But when that happened, I don't know, something inside of me just snapped. I knew that I was going to lose him to you. It was inevitable. And I just felt like my whole life was falling apart; my family was falling apart. I was too scared to say anything to Luke and then I went to your house and Haley was there and for some crazy reason, that pushed me over the edge.

"Haley pushed you over the edge? Peyton, what the hell are you talking about?" I stare at her. I am completely lost.

"You're closer to Haley than I am." Peyton pauses for a moment to take a deep breath. "And I'll never have the kind of relationship with Nathan that you do. They made you Jamie's godmother for Christ's sake, and that little boy worships the ground you walk on. And when I saw the two of you laughing and joking… I don't know, I just lost it." Peyton paused for a moment and looked down at her hands. "She's my sister-in-law, they're my family and sometimes I just felt like they wished he had married you instead. It felt like you were taking everything that was important to me." We're both quiet for a long time and my mind is spinning.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say Peyton." I pause and slowly glance in her direction.

"I shouldn't have blamed you." Peyton shoves her hands in her pockets and sighs again. "I knew that and I felt so guilty about it. I missed you. That's why I told Natalie about you."

"What are we supposed to do now Peyton?" I slowly look at her. "I just don't know where we go from here."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - OK, so here's the next chapter! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I'm horrible, I know. This isn't very long but I hope you like it and I'm going to try to be better at updating. Alright, please tell me what you think! :) **

**XOXO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brooke's POV**

"I just don't know where we go from here." I shake my head slowly and sigh as I stare at my hands. "I don't know how we ended up like this, Peyton." Tears fill my eyes and I quickly blink them away. "You used to be the person I loved more than anyone and now I just…" I shake my head again as the front door opens and I look up to see Lucas and Nathan slowly approaching us.

"Are we interrupting?" Nathan asks quietly and I look up to see him watching me with concern. I don't even bother to put on an act. It's Nathan, he'll see through it anyway so what's the point.

"We're done." I say after a moment, pushing away from the car and Peyton looks like she's about to say something but I don't give her the chance. I can't hear anything else from her right now. It's all just too much to take at once. "Do you think you could drive me home Nate?"

"Brooke, I can take you home." Lucas jumps in and I look up at him with a soft smile.

"You should stay." I touch his cheek gently. "Natalie needs you right now and I think we all need to figure some stuff out." I glance quickly in Peyton's direction before turning to Nathan again. "Nate?"

"Yeah, of course." Nathan nods immediately. "Just let me get my keys." He squeezes my hand before turning and heading into the house.

"Brooke, we really need to talk about all of this." Peyton's voice cuts through the silence and I feel a stab in my chest as I turn to look at her.

"No, we don't." I shake my head, willing myself not to cry. I know I'm a coward. I know that she's right and that we need do need to get all of this out in the open once and for all but I just can't right now. It's all just too much and I just can't do it right now. "This whole thing was supposed to be about Natalie. You need to be there for your daughter right now. She is who you need to talk to Peyton. Not me." I swallow the lump in my throat and Peyton's about to protest again when Nathan appears at my side.

"You ready?" He lays his hand on the small of my back and I glance up at him. I've never been happier to see Nathan Scott in my life than I am at this moment.

"Yeah." I nod, forcing a smile and throwing another glance in Peyton's direction before turning to look at Lucas. "Take care of Natalie." I whisper as his hand cups my cheek and I lean into his touch. I stare into his eyes for a few moments before turning away. I can feel Peyton's eyes boring into my back as I follow Nathan to his SUV.

"You OK?" Nathan asks as we climb into the car and he starts the engine.

"No, Nate. I'm not even close to being OK." I lean my head back and close my eyes as Nathan squeezes my hand again and begins to back out of the driveway.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

**Lucas' POV**

I sigh a little as I watch Brooke and Nathan drive away and wait until they are completely out of sight before I reluctantly turn to look at Peyton. I'm half expecting her to start yelling at me again but she's not even looking at me. She's staring at the ground. She looks pretty deep in thought and I don't know what I'm supposed to say.

"For what it's worth Peyton, I am sorry about all of this." She finally looks up at me and she just stares at me for a long while before slowly shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter Luke." She shrugs a little. "You can be as sorry as you want. It doesn't change anything." She blinks back tears. "It doesn't change the fact that I am the biggest idiot on the planet."

"Peyton…" I begin.

"It's the truth Luke." She interrupts me, pushing herself off the car and turning to face me. "I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot for believing you when you told me you love me."

"It's not that I don't love you, Peyton…" I try to explain myself but she lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"Please don't lie to me anymore Lucas." Peyton shakes her head. "I'm tired of all of the lies and all of the deception and I'm tired of this stupid triangle. Just admit it. You've always loved her. You just settled for me because she pushed you away."

"I…" I start to deny what she's saying but quickly stop myself. I wish that I could honestly look at her and tell her that she's wrong but I can't.

"Exactly…" Peyton blinks back tears and takes a deep breath. "You know what the most ironic part of all of this is?" She asks me, swiping at the tears on her cheeks. "Brooke's the reason we ever got together in the first place, so I guess it's kind of fitting that she's the reason we end."

"What are you talking about Peyton?" I stare at her completely confused.

"You don't know why Brooke broke up with you senior year, do you?" Peyton laughs a little through her tears as I stare at her completely lost. What the hell is she talking about? Senior year?

"She said it was because she stopped missing me." My voice is quiet as I look at her. "Why? What's the real reason?"

"You're looking at her?" Peyton holds up her hands. "I'm the reason Luke. She broke up with you because of me; because I told her that I still had feelings for you."

"What?" I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. I know that this was years ago and it shouldn't matter but I can't help but be shocked.

"Yeah…" Peyton nods sadly. "She put my happiness ahead of hers and I never gave her feelings a second thought. Our wedding, asking her to be Natalie's godmother, I knew it hurt her; I knew that she still loved you. But I told myself that I loved you more; that you and I were 'meant to be'." Peyton shakes her head. "I chose you over her time and time again and it was only a matter of time before she chose you over me."

"I… I don't know why you're telling me this now Peyton." I whisper. I can barely think right now.

"Because for once, I'm not going to do the selfish thing…" Peyton's voice is thick as she fights a sob and she looks away for minute before turning back to me. "For once, I'm going to put Brooke first. I won't fight the divorce. Just have the papers drawn up and I'll sign them." She pushes past me and heads toward the house and I can't even think about trying to stop her.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

**Peyton's POV**

I leave a shell shocked Lucas standing alone in the driveway as I make my way towards the front door. It swings open as I approach and suddenly Haley's in front of me, a worry plastered across her face.

"Peyton, are you OK?" She asks as she ushers me inside and glances quickly at Lucas, who hasn't moved from the spot by his car before closing the door.

"Where's Natalie?" I ask, glancing into the living room in search of daughter.

"She with Deb and Jamie upstairs." Haley takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen. "Peyton, what happened? Where are Brooke and Nathan?"

"Ugh, Brooke decided she should leave." I sit down on the stool and stare at my soon to be ex-sister-in-law. "Nathan drove her home." Haley nods silently, sitting down next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Haley asks, reaching for my hand and holding it tightly in hers.

"There's nothing to talk about." I shrug a little. It's the truth. There isn't anything left to talk about. "I finally did what I should have done a long time ago."

"What's that?" Haley asks and I'm quiet for a moment as I look at her.

"I told Lucas I wouldn't fight the divorce." I swallow the sob in my throat and Haley stares at me, shocked into silence. "I finally put Brooke's happiness ahead of mine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Brooke's POV**

"Brooke?" I jump a little at the knock on the door and freeze when I see Peyton slowly open the door. "Is this a bad time? Can I come in?"

"Ugh… yeah… sure…" I stumble. It's been over a year and Peyton and I are slowly becoming less awkward around each other but I don't know if it's possible for us to ever be the kind of friends we used to be again. But she's here so I guess that's something, although part of me thinks that that's only for Natalie's benefit. We've all tried to stay as cordial as possible for her sake. "You look really nice Peyton." I say and she smiles a little as she looks down at the green dress she's wearing before looking back at me.

"Thanks. You look stunning." She motions to my dress. "But then again, you always do."

"Thanks." I murmur and the two of us are quiet for a long time. "Thank you for coming today, Peyton. I know you came for Nat, but still…"

"Brooke, regardless of everything, you're still my best friend. How could I not be here?" Peyton takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "I should probably go. I'll see you out there."

"Peyton, wait…" I call out as she turns to leave, shocking both of us. She slowly turns back to me and I hesitate for a just a second before crossing the room. "I'm glad you're here. It wouldn't have been right without you." I whisper as I hug her tightly. "I love you P. Sawyer."

"I love you too, B. Davis." Peyton whispers back and we slowly separate. Her blue eyes meet my dark ones for a moment.

"Knock 'em dead." She blinks back tears and squeezes my hand with a smile before disappearing into the hall. I stare at the closed door for a moment before turning back to mirror to check the damage done to my make-up.

"Hey, you decent?" There's another knock and I turn to find Nathan standing in the doorway.

"Am I dressed? Yes. Am I decent? Never." A smile spreads cross my face as I completely turn to look at him and Nathan gives me that signature Scott smirk.

"I just wanted to check in on you. See if you needed anything." He enters the room completely again and quietly closes the door behind him. He stares at me for a moment. "What's wrong?" He asks immediately and I can't help but smile. He knows me too well.

"Peyton was just here." I say slowly and Nathan frowns, fearing the worst I'm sure. "It's OK, we kind of had a moment." I smile a little. "Plus, I'm glad she's here. She should be here. It just wouldn't be right without her."

"Well I'm glad then. I know how difficult all of this has been for all of you." He pauses for a moment as he really looks at me for the first time since entering the room. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. And thank you for doing this Nathan….." I swallow hard and blink back tears as I look up at him. Nathan shrugs a little. "I'm serious Nathan." I look up at him with watery eyes and silently curse myself for being so god damn emotional. "There is no one else that I would want to give me away."

"I love you Brooke." Nathan voice is thick as he pulls me into tight hug. "And I'm honoured to be the one who walks you down the aisle." he slowly pulls away and he presses a kiss to my forehead. "I'm glad that you're finally going to get the happiness you deserve."

"Hey, you two about ready?" Haley appears in the doorway. "We're ready out here." She stops when she sees us and her expression softens. "Are you OK Tigger?"

"I've never been better Hales." I smile at her and she gives me a wink before disappearing.

"You ready?" I look up to find Nathan smiling down at me, his arm held out.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." I smile as I slip my arm through his. My heart is pounding in my chest as we approach the door to the chapel. I can see Lucas standing at the alter. Haley reaches the end of the aisle and takes her place off to the side as my Maid of Honour. Nathan gives my arm a gentle squeeze and I smile up at him as the wedding march begins to play. The faces in the pews are kind of a blur as Nathan slowly leads me toward Lucas. All of them except one. I find Peyton's face in the crowd and she gives me an encouraging smile as Natalie waves happily at me. Maybe we'll be OK after all. I pull my eyes back to the front of the church and my eyes meet Lucas', causing my heart to skip a beat. He holds his hand out to me as we approach.

"Congratulations Brooke." Nathan whispers and brushes his lips across my cheek before taking his place next to Lucas.

"I love you Brooke Scott." Luke murmurs into my ear as he takes my hand in his and we turn to face the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…."

**A/N - So that's it! I know the ending's kind of short and probably not what you were expecting but I hope you like it. And thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story!! Please review!!!!! XOXO**


End file.
